The Strange Trio
by xXHiddenSecretXx
Summary: It's Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts. But who are these strange girls in his year? And what's with the FANGS!
1. The Sorting

Disclaimer: Yea I no...everything belongs to the big You-Know-Who...J.K. Rowling that is. Except for Secret, Minx and Ivy...they are the brain children of my friend and are part owned by us three...we are Secret, Minx and Ivy!! Of course they are our alter egos.

**Chapter 1-Sorting**

The boats carrying the anxious first year floated over the cool liquid blackness as they ploughed towards the impressive castle that stood on the vast cliffs in front of them. An eleven-year-old Harry Potter sat next to his new friends in a boat near the centre of the group. But for the moment he is not the centre of our tale. Oh sure, he plays a big part but for now we are focussing on the boat at the very back of the group.

This boat held three girls. Just from looking at them you could tell they were different. The first girl had an angular face with long hair that came tumbling down her back in a rainbow of different colours and piercing eyes that were half bright blue, half bright green. The second girl had a round, happy face that was permanently fixed in a cheeky grin. She had shoulder length black hair with bright pink streaks and the biggest pair of shining silver eyes. As they clambered out of the boats on the other side of the lake you could see that the third girl was considerably shorter than the other two. Her chin length hair was forest green and her sparkling eyes were different shades to each other. One was dark blue while the other one was dark purple. The one thing that they all had in common was they were all astonishingly beautiful.

Once they had all clambered onto the rocky landing platform the giant man led the group towards the castle. The trio stayed at the back of the group as they walked, arms linked in a chain. The rest of the soon-to-be student kept there distance from the strange girls, although some boys seemed to find it hard to stop staring at the beautiful examples of the opposite sex, include Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The girls were oblivious to this attention as they chatted away animatedly to one another.

As they approached the impressive doors every fell silent, including the trio at the back. The giant man opened the doors and led the group into a small room where an aging woman in dark green robes was waiting for them.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. In a few moments you will go into the Great Hall to be sorted." She said grandly. "There are four houses. Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin…." And then she went on to explain about house points and rule breaking. Finally she said "I will return to get you when it is time."

As soon as she was gone a dull murmuring descended on the room as the first years chatted nervously to each other. A pale boy with greasy blonde hair and a pointed nose strode to the front and stood in front of one Harry Potter. His face was set in a permanent sneer as he looked down at the rest of the students.

"So, it's true then." He drawled. "Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts" The residents of the room burst into urgent whispers. "My names Malfoy" said the pale boy to Harry. "Draco Malfoy."

Everyone was quiet at this statement, but from the back of the room came a burst of laughter. The trio of strange girls at the back were all shaking with laughter, holding each other off the ground. The girl with green hair managed to calm down first.

"Draco Malfoy? That is the most ridiculas name I have ever heard!" she exclaimed before falling into a fit of giggles. Malfoy's cheeks went bright pink in embarrassment as everyone laughed.

"And what about his complexion." said the girl with green hair. "It looks like someone dunked him in a tub of bleach." The three girls doubled over and clutched there sides as they laughed, oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at the quietly.

"What's Bleach?" Whispered one student to another.

"How dare you…" started Malfoy but before he could say anymore Professor McGonagall appeared behind him.

"Everybody follow me."

* * *

"Abbott, Hannah"

A girl walked towards the stool and the hat. The other first years looked down right terrified but the strange trio were completely at ease, looking around in wonder and have whispering conversations with each other.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat and the now smiling girl ran over to the Hufflepuff table. Professor McGonagall looked down at her parchment and frowned.

"Blonde, Ivy" she said hesitantly.

The girl with forest green hair and mismatch eyes waved goodbye to her friends and walked towards the sorting hat, her back straight and her head held high. She had to jump slightly to reach the seat and as the hat was placed on her head she swung he feet a little, which were just the tiniest bit too short to reach the ground. The hat stayed on her head for a couple of minutes before it exclaimed "Gryfindor!"

The sorting continued through the alphabet until something strange happened when they got to the M's. Professor McGonagall frowned at her parchment once more but this time her expression stayed in one of absolute puzzlement as she called out the next name.

"Minx?"

The girl with black and pink hair bounded towards the sorting hat, her smile seemed so wide that it would surely burst off her face. If she was at all concerned at the fact that she seemed to have no last name she didn't she it. When she was almost at the stool someone wolf whistled at her. The sound seemed to be coming from a pair of red-head twin Gryfindors. Minx turned around and raised an eyebrow comically before blowing them an air kiss and giggling. Professor McGonagall cough lightly with impatience. Minx continued her journey up to the stool and plopped down. The sorting hat only took a minute to decide her fate.

"Gryfindor!"

Minx jumped off the stool and ran over to join her friend at the Gryfindor table When she was seated they both waved to their remaining friend who was still waiting to be sorted. So far she hadn't smiled at all. While the other two seemed to have smiles permanently fixed on their faces, her expression never wavered from a straight glare that would frighten of anyone. Except maybe when she was laughing at Malfoy.

A short time after Minx was sorted 'Potter, Harry' was called. Everyone was particuly interested in this sorting but the remaining strange girl took no notice.

"I still can't believe I've meet Harry Potter." Said the red head standing beside her as Harry Potter went to the Gryfindor table.

"What's so special about Harry Potter?" asked the girl. The red head gaped at her. But before he could say anything Professor McGonagall called her name.

"Secret, Hidden."

The girl scowled at the use of her full name and stalked up to the stool. A familiar drawling voice came from the Slytherin table.

"And she laughed at my name!"

At hearing this the girl whipped round and fixed Malfoy with a hard glare. As Malfoy continued to sneer at her the girls eyes crackled with magic and a harsh hissing sound escaped her mouth. Her two incisors in her mouth grew until a pair of deathly white fangs hung over her bottom lip. Malfoy paled and fell quiet.

"Wow" said the red head. "I sure hope she's not in my house…"

* * *

**Please review. I don't mind flames. I'll update faster if i get more reviews...**


	2. Settling in

**Hey guys. Well I'm back for another chapter. So…umm…here it is. (Oh and thanks to all those people who reviewed. So far I haven't gotten any flames!)**

**Chapter 2-Settling in.**

Everyone in the great hall was tucking into the welcoming feast with gusto. The strange trio were among them, ignoring the fact that no one at the Gryfindor table would sit within two meters of them. Unfortunately for Ron Weasley he was sorted into Gryfindor straight after the third strange girl and had no option but to sit next to her and the rest of the Trio. He was squashed up against his other neighbour, shooting cautious glances at the Trio while still managing to shovel down his food like a pig.

Ivy grabbed a jug off the table and poured herself a drink.

"What the hell is this?!" she exclaimed. Minx inspected her glass. "It's orange" whined Ivy.

"Well go on. Try some." Said Minx giving the glass back to her.

"No. I don't wanna."

"Oh bloody hell." whispered the third girl. She reached in between them, plucked the glass from Ivy's hand and took a sip…then sprayed her mouth full over the luckily vacant table in front of her. She put the glass down and retched, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. Minx thumped her on the back enthusiastically.

"Secret, are you ok? What the hell is that stuff?" asked Ivy. Secret coughed again and gave her friends a pained expression.

"Pumpkin juice."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Minx and ivy in unison. The whole hall was silent and everyone turned to look at them. Minx and Ivy were hugging each other, hyperventilating, while Secret sat calmly beside them and said to the whole hall "What the hell are you looking at?"

* * *

The six first year girls stumbled tiredly into their dormitory. Minx, Ivy and Secret had three four poster beds next to each other at the far side of the room. Minx took a running leap onto her bed and sighed in pleasure.

"You know, I think I'm starting to like this place. There's great food, comfy beds and lots of wide open spaces."

"Yeah, and the air is so clear" added Secret. "I wonder what the wind velocity is up there." As she said this she looked up at the clouds out the window.

"Why would you want to know that?" asked a girl sitting on her bed across the room.

"Just curious" replied Secret.

"Oh ok. My names Lavender by the way and this is Pavarti and Hermione." Lavender pointed first at an indian looking girl, then to a girl with buck teeth and bushy brown hair.

Minx bounded forward and said "Hi everyone my name is Minx Bubble Olmpla" and then gather the closest person (Hermione) into a big bear hug.

"Why didn't they call out your last name at the sorting?" asked Pavarti curiously.

Minx released Hermione and grinned. "Because it's illegal in 37 countries."

"What does it mean?" asked Lavender.

"Trust me you don't wanna know," said Ivy. "My names Ivy Blonde."

"Nice to meet you" said Lavender. She then turned to Secret. "Your names Hidden eh?"

The strange trio fell silent. Secret tensed and her face turned stony.

"Oooohhh, you shouldn't have called her that!" whispered Ivy.

"She's gonna get angry!" said Minx as her and Ivy backed away from Secret cautiously.

Secret straightened up and slowly walked towards Lavender. As she went she opened her mouth and her canines enlarged into deadly fangs that glinted in the dull light.

"My name is Secret. If anyone calls me by my first name they will find themselves hanging on the outside of this tower from their underwear." By then Secret was standing right in front of lavender, their noses almost touching and her eyes drilling into Lavenders.

"Is that clear?"

Lavender nodded her head urgently. She began to quake in fear. Secret stood there in silence for a moment and then…

"Boo"

Lavender screamed ran into the adjoining bathroom and locked herself in. For the first time Secret smiled, well, more like grinned evilly. Before she could say or do anything more Minx and Ivy had grabbed an arm each and were dragging her towards her bed.

"Don't mind her, she's just a bit touchy." Said Minx.

"And she has anger management issues." Added Ivy.

"Goodnight." They said together. "Don't let your dorm mates bite!"

* * *

**Thanks to those four people who reviewed last time. I'm hoping to get some more review this time considering two of the last reviews were from Ivy and Minx themselves. Hopefully you picked up a quote from Secret that's a bit strange (something about the wind) but you'll find out more about that in the next chapter. Well I'm open to questions as well as flames so feel free to review and say what ever you want!**

**Oh and all three of them have a morbid fear of pumpkin…Secret just handles it better than the other two.**


	3. Night

**Hey thanks to all my reviewers**

**To FallingForTheGypsyBoy I really don't know why they're afraid of pumpkin juice. It's probably just because us three don't like pumpkin. Although I do like pumpkin soup…**

**Anyway heres chapter three. I am oba mega sorry that's it's taken me so long to update but I've been really busy with school and stuff. I hope you all understand.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Night

Ivy jerked awake to find someone standing over her. She rubbed her eyes and peered up at the person.

"Geez Secret, don't you ever sleep?"

"Not really. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a run? It's a really nice night."

Ivy pondered for a second. "Yeah why not. Should we wake Minx?"

"If we can."

Ivy rolled off her bed and both girls crept over to Minx's bed, being careful not to wake any of the other girls. Secret pulled off Minx's bed covers. Minx was curled up like a cat in the middle of her bed, breathing deeply.

"It's going to be a mission" whispered Ivy. Minx's nose twitched and out of her black and pink hair appeared two white little triangles. They looked remarkably like cat ears. Secret leaned down and shook Minx to try and wake up. When that didn't work she tried pinching those 'ears' but still Minx slept soundly.

"Hold on, I've got an idea." whispered Ivy she knelt down next to Minx and said "Minx, guess who's here? It's Riku**(1)**, and he really wants to meet you!" Ivy frowned as Minx simply smiled in her sleep and muttered, "I love you Riku."

"I have a better idea," whispered Secret. "Minx" she called softly. "I have doughnuts!"

Minx jerked awake and said. "Oh, I'll have 12." Secret and Ivy both grinned each other. "Finally, your awake. Now we can go for a run."

Minx yawned and stretched, then lifted her leg and scratched behind her ear. The three if them put on some warm jackets and crept down to the common room. Luckily it was way passed midnight so there was no one there. They headed over to the window and looked out. In the moonlight all three of them grew brilliantly white fangs.

"Should we try and sneak out?" asked Minx.

"No it's ok, I'll take you down. We don't know our way round the castle well enough yet." replied Secret.

"Owwww, Minx! You stood on my tails," complained Ivy. She spun around to reveal nine creamy-white fluffy tails.

"Oops, sorry." said Minx. "But there are so many of them it's hard not to sometimes."

"Guys are we going or not," said Secret silencing them. She opened the window and the cold night air rushed. Secret moved towards the window but stopped. Her back seemed to quiver and move under her jacket. The movements stopped and she sighed.

"Oh crap. Could one of you help me? I forgot to cut holes in my jacket." Said Secret.

"I'll do it" volunteered Minx. She walked behind Secret and lifted her hand. Her fingernails turned into sharp claws and she slashed down the back of Secrets jacket on either side of her spine leaving two neat slits.

"I think I'm getting good at that" said Minx with satisfaction.

"Oh that's better, thanks" said Secret and from the holes burst to magnificent wings. They were jet black with blood red edging, the feathers like silk, and she had a wingspan of three metres. Secret only open her wings half way in fear of knocking something over but the were still absolutely magnificent.

"The window isn't big enough for me to fly out so we're going to have to free fall for a bit" said Secret.

"Say what!" exclaimed Minx. "You know I don't do heights!"

"Don't worry. As soon as we're clear of the window I'll pull out my wings and we'll be find. Trust me."

Grumbling uncertainly Minx wrapped her arm around Secrets neck as Ivy did the same on the other side. Together they clambered onto the windowsill.

"Try not to chock me but hold on tight" said Secret and before Ivy or Minx could say anything Secret launched off the window sill and they plummeted towards the ground. Ivy and Minx screamed as they continued to fall, the ground getting closer and closer.

"Why aren't you pulling out your wings!" screamed Minx. Secret said nothing but her face was filled with pure joy as the wing rushed passed her face. When they were about 10 metres from the ground Secret whipped out her wings, pulling out of the dive. She soared up again and did a couple of loops with Minx and Ivy clinging off her before bringing them down at the edge of the forbidden forest. Ivy and Minx let go of Secret and sank to the ground, there legs unable to hold them.

"Don't you guys just LOVE to free fall? It's like the best feeling in the world" Said Secret, giggling. And this was a rare occurrence because, as you may have guessed, Secret doesn't giggle. Before Minx or Ivy could protest Secret took off into the night and circled above.

Ivy recovered first and helped Minx to her feet. "Come on, let's go for a run." She said. Both of the girls leaned over with unnatural flexiness and planted their hands on the ground. They seemed to morph a bit and they brought on distinct foxish features. The only difference was Minx had one tail and ears but Ivy didn't have ears…but she had nine tails. Together they ran off into the dark depths of the forbidden forest with their feathery friend flying above, watching over them and enjoying the freedom of the air.

Little did they no that from the edge of the forest, someone was watching them through the window of his hut.

**

* * *

**

(1)Riku is a character from Kingdom Hearts that Minx happens to be in love with. I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of him in this story. A dude called Vash might make an appearance as well.

**So that's that then. I'll try and update as soon as possible but I have lots of stuff on. Like on Monday I'm going to goat island then a couple of weeks after that I'm going to OPC then I'm going to the MUNA nationals in Wellington. So I'm really swamped. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW AND I PROMISE I'LL LOVE YOU 4EVER!! That means you 2 Ivy and Minx. Kisses**

**Oh and i dont mind flames so feel free.**


	4. First Flying Lesson

**YAY!! Another chapter finally. It school holidays so I might get another out soon. This chapter is dedicated to me Mummy and Daddy who are in Paris right now…without me :( It's Also dedicated to my violin which accidentally left leaning up against the heater and was ruined. I LOVED IT SO MUCH AND NOW IT'S GONE!! Anyway back 2 the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: First flying lesson.**

"There's something out there professor Dumbledore sir. I saw it myself."

Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with curiosity as he placed his finger tips together and rested his elbows on the arms of his chair. He stared at his gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, with his piercing gaze.

"You saying you saw something flying over the forbidden forest last night and you think it looked like a girl with wings."

"Yessir, and there was two others but they couldn't fly. They did seem to run like cats though." Dumbledore pondered for a minute.

"Thank you Hagrid. You may go."

Hagrid, slightly shocked at his abrupt dismissal, left the headmasters office.

Dumbledore was sure these 'animal girls' were Hogwarts students. 'I wonder what else they can do?' he thought to himself. 'I wonder if I could use them.' Dumbledore's eyes glinted with the evil prospects of his thoughts.

Dumbledore stood and walked to the window. The midday sun bet down on the green grass of the Hogwarts grounds. As he was watching a line of students dressed in green and silver and red and gold tramped there way to the centre of the large lawn. Each one had a broomstick in hand and was chatting excitedly.

"It must be the first year flying lesson." Dumbledore mumbled to himself. He settled down on the window seat to watch.

* * *

"Do you relise your robe is ripped at the back?" said Draco Malfoy in a very pompas tone. Secret slowly turned to him, her fist tightening around her broomstick.

"Yes, I do" she answered and kept on walking. Malfoy's face broke into a smirk and he fell in step next to her. Secret, who had been talking to Minx and Ivy on her other side, stopped he conversation and turned to him.

"What do you want?" she asked in a bored tone, her face expressionless as usual.

"Oh come on baby. I think we got off to a rough start. How about we start over and get to know each other a little better?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows suggestively and loosely placed his hand on the small of her back where it drifted down to her ass.

Before he could blink Secret had spun around with a nasty look on her face. Quick as lightening she grabbed his wrist and twisted it around his back till it was almost dislocated. Malfoy gasped in surprised and pain. Secret opened her mouth and her canines elongated once again till she was sporting her now trade mark fangs.

If anyone had bothered to look over at Minx and Ivy they would have seen their teeth grow into fangs too. They stood there, both very amused, and watched the show but were ready to jump in if secret should need their help. They knew she wouldn't though. This was the girl who had single-handed defeated the great Wolfwood **(AN. If you don't know who he is, watch Trigun or just ask me in a review.)** in single combat. The gun whirling priest had never been the same since.

Malfoy whimpered and Secret twisted his arm even more, heightening the pain till it was almost unbearably. She put her mouth right next to his ear so he could see her fangs and feel her breath dance across his skin.

"If you touch me, talk to me, or even look at me again I will not only break your arm but also suck out all your blood so your nothing but skin and bones. Think of it as Kidney Dialysis, only the blood never goes back in again. Am I clear?"

By now most of the class had stopped to watch the confrontation. The teacher had not yet notice that no one was paying attention to her broomstick talk and was miles ahead of everyone else. Minx and Ivy were sniggering to one another, the words 'Kidney Dialysis' and 'Biology' could be heard but the rest was to quite to hear. Faintly Malfoy's reply could be heard.

"Ok…ok, I understand."

Secret released him and he fell forward onto the grass. The teacher finally realised the she was alone and called back to the group of students.

"Come on you lot, do you want to learn to fly or not?"

The class hurried to catch up to their teacher. Malfoy's goons helped him up and they caught up, Malfoy massaging his sore arm. Madam Houch put them in two lines. After telling them the basics they were told to push off on three and hover for a bit before coming down. Everyone was getting ready for take off except for one.

"Miss Secret, why are you not on your broom like the rest of the class?" Madam Houch asked.

"Secret just do it," said Ivy who was next to her.

"I don't want to," said Secret stubbornly.

"You mean you don't want to learn how to fly like the rest of your class?" Asked Madam Houch, getting slightly annoyed.

"I don't need a broomstick to fly." She replied and before anyone could fully digested this remark Secrets wings had burst out of her robe and she had pushed off the ground, her wings fulling with air and she bet them down hard. The entire class stared at her open mouthed and Madam Houch fainted.

"And I don't need legs to run!!" exclaimed Minx at the top of her voice. Ivy looked at her.

"Yes you do."

"Ummmm…well…I don't need wheels to roll. Bring it." And Minx promptly 'busted out' into a mean hip-hop dance, in which she coooked half way through and fell on her face.

While Secret was up there flying, a boy named Neville Longbottom was having trouble with his broom. It seemed to want to join Secret in the air. Neville screamed as it shot skywards and tried to shake his off it rose higher and higher until he slide off the end and began to fall.

Everybody cringed, waiting for the crunch of Neville hitting the ground but seconds before it happened Secret swooped down in a heavy dive and grabbed him out of mid air. She settled him down on the ground and took off again.

"Go Secret!!" cheered Minx and Ivy together. The class clapped and Madam Houch finally came to and stared at Secret in amazment.

Then there was a flash of red light that streaked across the sky and hit Secret square in the chest.

Her wings stopped beating and her body went limp. She started to plummet towards the ground.

"Secret!!" cried Minx and Ivy, their voices shaking with terror. They turned to find the source of the magic and saw Malfoy with and sick evil smirk on his face. Both of there eyes went dark and their fangs grew at an alarming speed. Malfoy paled at the sight of them, not realising that they to were endowed in such a way.

Secret was still falling. She had almost hit the ground when a figure shot through the air towards her. One of the students had thought quickly and jumped on their broom to try save them. He swooped down and grabbed her wrist. He lowered her to the ground and fell in a heap next to her, worn out from carrying such a weight.

Minx and Ivy sprinted to Secrets side.

"Wake up Secret. Come on. Wake up." Said Ivy as she shook her shoulder while Minx turned and rounded on Malfoy.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER??" she screamed at him. "You could have killed her!"

"She got what she deserved. No one humiliates a Malfoy." Before he could say anymore Minx's hand slapped across his face.

"Miss Minx that is quite enough." Said Madam Houch who had knelt down to check Secret.

"Miss Blonde, Miss Minx please escourt your friend to the hospital wing. You may stay with her if you wish. Mr Malfoy you will come to me to the Headmasters office immediately. The rest of you, have the rest of the afternoon off."

Madam Houch held Malfoy's are in an iron grasp and marched him towards the castle. Minx and Ivy followed, each supporting Secret in either side. The rest of the class followed behind, chatting about the exciting flying lesson they had just had.

* * *

Knock Knock

"Come in"

The door to Dumbledore's office opened and Madam Houch marched in with a struggling Malfoy at her side.

"Headmaster, the boy cursed another student while she was in mid air." Said Madam Houch pompously.

"Thank you Madam Houch, I will take it from here."

Once Madam Houch was gone Dumbledore turned to Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy, tell me the truth, what do you think of those three girls in you year. The ones from Gryfindor."

Malfoy glanced at Dumbledore surprised. He had expected a very angry Headmaster and a severe punishment to show for it.

"Umm well, to tell you the truth, I don't like them one bit."

"I expected as much." Dumbledore answered cryptically. "But I think they could be useful."

"What do you mean sir?"

Dumbledore's eyes stared into Malfoy's.

"Draco, I have a proposition for you…"

**

* * *

**

PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! LOVE YOU ALL!!


	5. The chapter in which there is no name

**Ok so this chapter goes out to my peeps Minx and Ivy…who this story is about I'm sure you no. Specifically to Ivy who has been pestering me to update so I decided to put up this chapter just to please her, which, as is common knowledge, is my one goal in life. -Sarcasm fully intended- Oh and I wanna shout out to the new members of MISS, the group us three start. We finally gave our other friends MISS names so I wanna say hi to KRILLION AND IPHOTEMU! Well, they don't exactly know what there names are yet…**

Chapter 5- The chapter in which there is no name so it shall be called that chapter in which we catch a small glimpse into the unfathomable mind of SECRET!!

Draco seethed angrily. The silly old bat had still put him in detention even though they had made a deal. At least he had time while Binns was prattling on about something to do with goblin war to plot how he was going to spy on thous annoying girls.

"Hey boy. Are you listening. You're here for detention, not to daydream." Binns snapped. Draco was amazed that he had noticed he wasn't paying attention. He never did in class. He glared at the ghost of a professor.

"Of course, Sir." He drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Binns continued to prattle on and Draco continued with his silent scheming.

**ThisIsTheLineThatWillDivideThePageForeverMoreAndItIsTheEpitimyOfAwesomenessAndShallBeWorshipedForAllEternitiy.Yeah.**

Although she looked it, Secret was not in fact unconscious. She could hear, touch, smell and feel but she couldn't move a single muscle in her body. She would have been able to see if she could move her eyelids.

'Malfoy better hide because as soon as I'm awake, he won't be' She thought to herself darkly.

All you readers out there cannot fully comprehend the amount of deep, dark thoughts that go on in Secrets head. I myself don't fully understand what goes on in there and I am Secret. Right at this moment Secret can think of precisely 147 ways in which to serve Malfoy a long painful death and have no one find the body. Imagine what she could do now she has magic on her side. Authoress shudders at her own dark thoughts.

But, alas, thous plans were yet impossible at the moment, for Secrets limbs still would not work for her, and she doubted they would any time soon. So, for now all she could do was listen to her ever present friends talk and continue to expand her ever growing index of painful deaths for Mr Malfoy. At the moment she was thinking specifically of involving a veggie peeler…

**WowThereAnotherLineThatWasQuickIHaveAFeelingThisChapterWon'tBeveryLongAndIApoligiseForThat.MayMISSReinOnForever.**

"WHAAAAAA. SECRET'S GOING TO DIE!!" Cried Minx as she broke down sobbing at Secret's bedside, clutching her limp hand.

"She's not going to die!" exclaimed Ivy in annoyance. "Just because Madam Pomfrey doesn't know what that git hit her with doesn't mean she won't be able to fix it." Ivy chuckled mischievously.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?!"

"I'm just thinking of how pissed Secret is going to be when she misses our first proper day of school tomorrow." (A.N. Just imagine their flying lesson is on their first day) Minx stopped and looked at Ivy, thinking.

"Oh yea, she is going to be pissed." Both girls laughed then stopped.

"It's not the same without Secret is it?" asked Ivy with a frown.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!!" Minx began to cry once more. Ivy rolled her eyes and sighed, studying her fingernails.

Ivy looked up as the pitiful whimpers that were coming from Minx stopped.

"What are you laughing at now?" She questioned.

The corner of Minx's mouth turned up as she asked "Hey Ivy. How long do you think Secret's going to be out of it for?"

"'Bout three days."

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT?!"

"Well why did you ask me if you didn't want an answer?"

Minx fumed in annoyance. "Oh never mind. Anyway. How long do you thi…"

"Do you want me to answer this time?"

"YES! Man it's like trying to talk to a golden retriever." Minx snapped but clamped her hands over her mouth just after she said it, her eyes wide with fear. Ivy glared at her and slowly crossed her arms.

"What did you say?" Ivy's voice was quite and deadly. It had an edge to it that seemed to cut through the air, and through Minx's confidence. Taking a deep breath Minx launched on, trying to distract her.

"As I was saying, how long do you think it will take us to destroy the school?"

This made Ivy stop and think. After a few seconds her face broke out in an evil grin.

"About three days I think. Minx looped her arm with Ivy's and said, "Ya know, I really like your calculations.

**YayAnotherBigLineThatICanUseToBrainWashPeopleAndEventuallRuleTheWorldCuzDatsHowSecretRolls.UmmmIReallyHungeryFRENCHFRIES!!**

Secret listened to her friends as they said their goodbyes and exited the hospital wing. She fumed at the fact that she was going to miss her first days of school.

You see Secret actually enjoyed school. It was something she was actually good at. She was eager to see what they would be learning here and she had little hope that Minx and Ivy would take notes for her. Especially considering their plans to destroy the school.

No doubt she would have to clean up after them, as always. Secret was always the one to keep them in line, which she found funny, considering she inflicted just as much mischief as them. But Secret, unlike Minx and Ivy, had the handy ability to not get caught. She mostly managed to keep the others out of serious trouble but she couldn't exactly do that now.

So know there secret was going to be out in the open and everyone would know they were weird animal people but if anyone tried to take them away or throw them out they would have to answer to her, and that would not be pretty.

So, for now, all she had to worry about was getting through the next few days without a good book.

**So there it is. The 5****th**** chapter in the series about us, the Strange Trio. If you have any questions concerning us please PM me and I'll tell you our story in more detail. That or I'll get Ivy to. She is the main creator. Please review and I will praise you…no seriously. Every time I get a review I shall get on the ground and bow. If you have any suggestions about the story you can tell me…I can't guarantee I'll listen but I will take them into consideration. So long for now. Peace.**

**Secret **


	6. Well Stolen Plans

**Ok, so I no I said I was going to do no updating till after my exams but I can't resist putting up the next chapter of this story seeing as I already had it written and it is a really funny chapter. So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I, Hidden Secret, did indeed steal the rights to everything Harry Potter last night whilst J.K. Rowling was taking a bath. So now copyright laws can SUCK VOLDEMORTS NIPPLE!!!!!……..just jokes.**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Well Stolen Plans**

Minx and Ivy hurried down the corridor, whispering quietly to each other.

"… But we don't know enough spells yet" whispered Ivy. "We can't really do anything."

"But what about all them spells Secret taught us before we came?"

"That's hardly enough to destroy the school, or even create a bit of bedlam."

"Awww but I want to" Minx whined.

"Well I suppose we could, but we'll have to do it the old fashioned way and we have to make sure its safe…"

"To hell with safety, there are enough teachers for that."

The girls continued to discuss their plans as they headed towards the Gryfindor common room. Half way through their conversation Minx screamed as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ahhhhh" she screamed and whipped around. "I know Tai Chi don't mess with me!!!!"

Ivy sniggered. "Hehe, Minx you rhymed!" Minx paused and contemplates life.

"Yes, yes I did."

Meanwhile, in front of them stood two tall gangly red headed boys wearing slighty old looking hand me down Gryfindor robes. Minx glanced up at them and studies their faces.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Your CLONES!!!!!" She screamed, causing the boys to jolt with freight. Ivy quietly muttered "Oh no" but she continued to study the boys as Minx screamed again and ran away sideways…straight into a window.

"Don't mind her, she has a thing with clones." From the ground Minx moaned and stumbled to her feet. She caught sight of the clones once more and Ivy only just had time to mutter **(A.N.** **SECRET & MINX GOT MARRIED!) '**Oh shit' before, once again a piercing scream erupted from Minx's mouth and, once again, she ran into the same window. The twins watched with a raised eyebrow, bewildered expressions on their faces.

"She does know were not clones right?" one of the asked, actually concerned for the health of this young lady.

"No" replied Ivy blandly.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Mmmmm" Ivy scrunched up her nose in indecision. "No."

The twins just looked at her. Meanwhile Minx had awoken again and was stumbled. When she saw the twins her eyes widened and sucked in a breath but, before she could release it, Ivy clamped her hand over.

"They are twins, not clones and they are not trying to take over the world. Happy?"

Minx sighed and her eyes went out of focus and dreamy. "I shall never be happy until the world is mine and Riku and Wolfwood are my personal man slaves."

An expression appeared on both the boys faces that was that was somewhat akin to loudly shouting "WHAT THE FUNK!!"

"Minx I don't think that's really possible. Maybe Secret could pull it off but you…I don't think so." Minx pouted and the twins sniggered.

"Hey, what are you laughing at freaks?" They both fell quiet looking slightly scared. "Who are you anyway?"

The one closest to the girls stepped forward hesitantly.

"We are Fred and George Weasley, mischief masters of this fine educational establishment. We have come to offer our assistance."

"And what would we need you assistance for?" asked Ivy while Minx muttered "Educa…Mestablishme…TO MANY BIG WORDS!!!!"

"Destroying the school." Answered Fred, a proud smirk on his face.

Before anyone could blink Ivy was holding a glimmering Samari sword an inch from the closest twins (Fred's) neck. George tried to reach for his wand but as soon as he made any movement another sword appeared at his neck, also held by Ivy.

"What do you know and whoa re you going to tell?" Ivy said in a deadly voice. Minx tapped Ivy on the shoulder.

"Hey did they just say they wanted to help…"

"Minx shut up and get your weapons out."

"Oh yeah, just let me find them."

She began to rummage around in the pocket of her robe. "Ah ha!" she shouted and pulled out…a spring onion?

"That's where that went" she said, studying it intently before sticking it in her mouth and taking a bite. "Mmm tastes like Broccoli…with a faint hint of Chicken."

"Isn't that a spring onion?" asked George.

"Don't argue with me!" shouted Minx.

"Minx just find your bloody sabers!" shouted Ivy. Minx jumped and continued to rummage though her pockets, every once in a while pulling out something like a broken pocket watch, a pair of chopsticks and a live snake… which, upon seeing, she screamed and promptly threw out the window. Finally she pulled out two short round sticks, each about the length of her hand, and they had an arrangement of multi coloured buttons on them. She gripped one in each hand and, with her thumbs, pressed the biggest red button on each of them. Out of the ends of them shot columns of light, both of them bright iridescent pink.

"What are they?" asked Fred, shielding his eyes with his hand.

"Well there morphing light sabers of course. Haven't you seen Star Wars?" said Minx

**Ivy sighed from where she stood still nearly slitting Georges throat with her razor sharp blades.**

"**Minx, Hello! This is Hogwarts. The chance of anyone here knowing what a TV was, let alone the movie Star Wars is like us knowing who Harry Potter was before we came here. Did you know he's really famous or something!" (A.N. This bit was written by Minx when Secret had writers block. Thanks Minxy Winxy!)**

"Really! I had no idea. Maybe we should get his autograph and sell it on e-bay so we could make millions and RULE THE WORLD!!" Minx then went on to do an evil laugh… that stopped abruptly when she realized the others were staring at her. "Anyway back to threatening you. What do you think we should do with them Ivy?"

"I dunno but we have to get rid of them some how. They know too much." Fred opened his mouth to argue but stopped as her felt the tip of Ivy's Samari sword gently press against his throat.

"Hey. I've got an idea!" said Minx brightly. "We could tie them up and steal some brooms and fly them over the forbidden forest and drop them so that they fall through the trees and land on some bushes so they don't die, they could get hurt though. Ummm not sure about that one, anyway then we grab them and dunk them in the lake until they almost drown then we take them to the top of the tallest tower and threaten to drop them off unless they promise not to tell anyone and if they don't we bury them alive and only feed them just enough so that they stay alive and then we have SEX!!!"

"What?!" exclaimed Ivy.

"Opps, sorry. I stole that plan from Axel,"

"Ummm, I don't think so Minx."

"Ok, on to Plan B then."

"Oh no…"

"We travel down to Hogsmeade down the secret passageway that these two don't know we know about…" Fred and George looked at her in utter astonishment. "Please remember guys that we know everything."

"Actually Secret knows everything, she just shares things with us." Said Ivy cutting Minx off.

"As I was saying" said Minx, glaring at Ivy, "We go to Hogsmeade and purchase a nice big shiny silver gun. Then we tie them to a chair, just one chair, not two, and we shoot off their toes till they either swear loyalty to us or die from blood loss. We can dispose of them mob style, cement their feet and drop them in the lake. And then there shall be SEX!!!!!" Ivy simply raised an eyebrow in question. "What. I stole that plan from Axel as well. And don't us that eyebrow on me, I invented the eyebrow."

"Fine then, hit us with Plan C, I know you've got one."

"Ok! We carefully interrogate the suspects until we can accurately determine whether they will either purposefully or accidentally be a hazard to our delicate plans. If they will indeed become a hazard we shall simply find an appropriate book in the library that contains some type of mind wiping spell and erase there short term memories. If they do indeed want to help us then we shall all concoct a plan to wreck uncontrollable havoc upon an unsuspecting population that is this school." Minx fell silent and the others stared at her wide-eyed.

"What?!" exclaimed Ivy was she shook out of her trance. "Ok, first, of all I didn't know you knew that many big words and secondly what, on sex?"

"Well, that plan I stole from Secret. So you understood it eh?"

"Yeah…" said Ivy cautiously.

"Well do u think you could run it by me again?"

"I like it." Said George. "I think we should go with that plan. It's very…safe."

"Yes," agreed Fred, "It's not very violent at all."

"Yea I think that will be the one we pick." Said Ivy as she lowered her swords. "Your actually quite lucky." She added as an afterthought. "You should see some of the other plans Secret comes up with. You would not want to be on the receiving end of one of her death strategies.

**

* * *

**

I would just like to inform you all that the authors note that states and I quote 'SECRET AND MINX GOT MARRIED' was in fact a random snippet of information that Minx decided to write on my page whilst I was writing this story. Although we have in fact been engaged for about a year we have not set a date yet but it is on our top priority list. You are all envited to the ceremony of course! XD

**Anyway I need to go study for an imensly important Biology exam tomorrow so I must go. I will try and update again once my exams are over. Please press the fancy new Green review button so I can feel loved. **

**See ya! From Secret **


End file.
